


i'm yours

by electric_stydiax



Series: Iris's HQ Thirstmas 2020 Fics! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Premature Ejaculation, Sex Toys, Soulmates, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax
Summary: Sakusa and Tadashi have been seeing each other for a few years now. They try and fumble at sex. They try and try again, with a plot twist in the middle. With a little bravery and a lot of tears, they figure each other out.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Iris's HQ Thirstmas 2020 Fics! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045182
Kudos: 13
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	i'm yours

“You sure about this, Tadashi? We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to tonight. I’m fully prepared to cuddle and watch Ex Machina with you as well.” Sakusa whispered, trying to convey that his boyfriend definitely still had an out if he wanted it. The pair were on his bed, Tadashi in Kiyoomi’s lap pressed close to one another.

“No, I want this. I want you.” Tadashi replied, shirtless and quiet as he stared at Kiyoomi. His hands sitting on Tadashi’s chest absentmindedly. His head dove for his neck, leaving kisses and grazing bites, almost mimicking blades. 

“I’m going to take such good care of you, love. Turn over for me please?” 

“Yeah, I can do that. Like this?” Tadashi’s crotch floated right above Kiyoomi’s, almost touching it. Kiyoomi had to hold a breath in, because the innocence in his lover’s eyes was almost too much. He couldn’t wait to defile Tadashi, to tear him apart and reassemble him to his own desires. 

“Yeah baby, rub against my cock like that. Press down on my crotch, a little harder for me please?” Tadashi dips lower, the tips of their cocks touching closely as he shifts up to Kiyoomi’s face.

“Look at me? I’m this close to shooting off like a rocket and you haven’t even touched me yet. Kiyoomi, use your hands on me, please. I’m begging you, spank me, twist our cocks together, _do something_!” Tadashi sniffled, desperate for a rush, a thrill from the contact.

Sakusa was faced with a choice. To give, folding into his desire of taking Tadashi and tearing him apart, or take, and use his fear to get the fuck over himself and spank his boyfriend stupid.

_Fuck it, I only care about making him feel good and his ass is so round and gorgeous._ The first smack was quiet, not enough to leave a reverberation across Tadashi's body. Sakusa’s body, on the other hand, was a livewire, taut and about to snap.

“Honey, did you just cum? It’s ok but I didn’t think goading you into touch ~”

Sakusa flipped them both over, so Tadashi’s body was flush with his back to the mattress.

“I am going to suck you off and shut you up, because I’m terrified and I adore you. I don’t know you yet, your body a map I need to memorize starting with right here. Just let me do that, at least.” A click went off in the back of their minds, but was ignored as Sakusa began to nuzzle his cock.

Sakusa’s mouth reminded Tadashi of his favorite gooey candy, oozing everywhere upon impact. Each suck and tug made him dizzy, causing him to buck up into his mouth as he continued. His head was a tornado, waiting to explode until it just went silent.

“He’s not coming yet? Why is he not coming yet? Should I suck harder?” Kiyoomi thought, not realizing that his thoughts were being heard by Tadashi.

“Slow down Kiyoomi, shit. Want to come in your ass, don’t wanna m-mouthfuck you anymore.” Tadashi thought back. Sakusa looked up, confused as Tadashi kept thinking “RED, RED RED.” despite not saying anything with his mouth.

Kiyoomi never moved so quick off a dick. “Baby? What’s wrong? Was I too much?”

When Tadashi responded, he screamed as his skin started to tingle, his arm leaving a mark. Sakusa pulled him closer, inspecting his arm for bruises and scars, seeing his name across Tadashi’s arm. _We’re soulmates? I’m his?_

“Kiyoomi, baby. You’re mine. Fuck, you’re mine!” Tadashi murmured as tears streamed down his face. 

“Baby? Come here. Let me hold you, ok?” Kiyoomi’s voice got soft, attempting to coax Tadashi back to him. 

Tadashi’s thoughts were a swimming pool, as he processed the truth that his soulmate was right in front of him. His lips were pressed into a line, the words trapped in his brain, desperate for an escape. 

_“I can hear you, baby. You’re safe, you’re safe with me.”_ Kiyoomi holds him closer, lifting him right above his cock. Tadashi leans down for a sloppy kiss, biting down on Kiyoomi’s bottom lip.

The slide down onto Kiyoomi’s cock was slow, and Tadashi broke the silence lingering between them. “I want you to come inside me, claim me. I want you, every part of my soul wants you.” His eyes were watering, his hands clutching Kiyoomi’s shoulders as he fucked himself up and down on him.

_It’s too much, slow down Tadashi. I can’t control myself like this, please._ Kiyoomi’s body is tense like a bomb about to detonate, shocks and fizzles along his skin as he kissed his boyfriend. 

His orgasm is a wave, causing Kiyoomi to curl inward towards Tadashi as he cried. He felt everything Tadashi felt in tandem, the bliss of Tadashi’s touch, the pain of his own premeditated pleasure and the mutual need they shared.

“Breathe for me, Omi. I’m right here, look at me baby. It’s overwhelming, right?” Tadashi’s hands drift gently across Kiyoomi’s arms in an attempt to ground him as he finishes.

They pull away from each other, messy and stressed as Kiyoomi rests his head on Tadashi, letting the conflict and stress he felt rush out of his body, sobbing quietly.

What people don’t mention about finding your soulmate is that your emotions become a shared spectrum with your partner. Everything they feel, you feel. That bond can’t be severed, even in death. What’s even rarer is pairs that share thoughts, hearing the other’s voice like a stream of their consciousness. 

Kiyoomi wishes he kissed Tadashi sooner, so the experience of their physical intimacy wasn’t muddled by confusion and pain between the both of them.

~x~

_I want to try again. Let me ride you, slowly. I want to figure out how to make you feel good too._

Kiyoomi looks down at the bed nervously, a soft mutter of “Well, could you suck me off first?”. It wasn’t a demand, but rather a gentle plea so they could learn each other properly.

Tadashi’s mouth felt like taffy around Kiyoomi, stretching and contorting to meet Kiyoomi’s curves, flattening his tongue on the veins of his cock and pressing his lips harder on the pink, flushed tip. He wrapped his hand around the two inches that didn’t fit comfortably in his mouth and 

Kiyoomi felt like he had just won Olympic gold, the rush of Tadashi’s desire sinking in like sugar straight to his bloodstream. He wanted to give as good as his lover did. He kissed Tadashi top down, starting with his shoulders, leaving marks on his every curve.

“I like that I’m covered in your marks. It’s sweet how you think ever after that bumpy start we had you think I would leave. Why would I leave paradise, when I could be selfish and have this, my love?” Tadashi’s brown eyes were almost black when Kiyoomi met eyes with him again. 

Tadashi pulls himself off of Kiyoomi’s cock, turning over to face him ass up. Kiyoomi grabs the peach flavored lube, spreading it over his fingers before warming it up and pressing a finger in. He turns Tadashi over again too, watching his face go from a pale pink to a vibrant cherry.

“Baby. You always tense when someone fingers you?” Tadashi let out a laugh, wiggling his own fingers in response as he pulled himself closer to Sakusa. He feels around Kiyoomi’s hole, finding something smooth. He tugs, and Kiyoomi moans.

Tadashi pushes and pulls at the toy inside Kiyoomi, making each push of his body intensified as Kiyoomi finally pushes his cock inside Tadashi. 

Their bodies become a blur to each other as Tadashi's mouth sloppily attached onto Kiyoomi’s as he started bouncing up and down. 

“You’re so fucking tight, shit. Baby, you look beautiful like this. Ah, fuck! Do that again please!” Tadashi kisses Kiyoomi’s chest before biting down hard on his shoulders, before migrating to his chest and nipples. 

The mutual crash of their pleasure is reminiscent of a tidal wave, hitting at the most intense of moments and slowly dialing down. “Gonna come inside you, maybe I’ll fall asleep inside of you, too.”

Tadashi cums in frustrated spurts, his face still flush and covered in sweat. Sakusa lazily bucks up into him a few more times before coming himself.

“Second time was the charm?” After a brief pause, both lovers laughed, sinking into the glow of pleasure and intimacy of their love, woven tight like an ivy garden.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, baby.” They both gently got up, Tadashi in Kiyoomi’s arms as they headed to the bathroom, a shared look of fondness in their eyes.

~x~

“Kiyo. Baby, love. It’s almost noon, we have to eat. Not to mention we promised Koushi and Tatsuki we’d have lunch with them despite us sleeping in like regular folks on a Saturday.”

Kiyoomi blows raspberries into Tadashi’s skin, causing a storm of giggles to come out.

“Meanie Kiyo, making me laugh before breakfast! I love you though, so much.”

“I love you more, baby bunny.” Kiyoomi kisses Tadashi all over before carrying him to the bathroom to get ready. 

_How did I get so lucky?_

_I ask the same thing everyday, Kiyoomi._

The giggles that leave their mouths are a symphony of joy that they both adore, reveling in the other’s affection.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @Estydiax on Twitter! 


End file.
